It Started With a Glance
by I'mNotShortI'mFunsize
Summary: A series of one-shots centered entirely on how Brittany and Santana first met. Written and submitted as I see fit. A LOT of Brittana Fluff, and rating may be susceptible to change. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee; it is the property of Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Papa I'm bored!"

"Santana, your Mama will be here soon. Just wait a little longer. Now, stay here, I must go see a patient."

The little girl groaned and turned around in her seat so that her legs were against the back and her head hung over the edge. She watched her papa leave, and then returned her dark eyes to the clock on the wall.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Pursing her lips, Santana flopped over onto her stomach and groaned again. "So bored…." Where was her mother anyways? She was supposed to pick Santana up ten minutes ago. "What if she forgot?!" the girl whined.

The truth was, she hated the hospital. It smelled weird, everything was too white and clean, and the only time people went to the hospital was when they were in pain. Hospitals were bad. Unfortunately though, sometimes she had to come with her father on the weekends when her grandmother was unable to watch her. Which meant hours of boredom until her mother arrived.

Hopping off of the chair, Santana stared around the small room she was in. It was an unused check-up room that the doctors used to keep their kids in. She called it "The Prison". Usually, she had at least one or two other children to entertain herself with—usually by bullying them—but today, she was the only one here.

"That's it. I'm bored waiting…." she mumbled. Her eyes drifted over to the door, and a small smile curled her lips. "I'm sure Papa won't mind if I explore a bit… I am five after all. Big enough to take care of myself."

And so, after peeking through the door to make sure no one would catch her, Santana was soon off on an adventure. She had never really seen much of the hospital, other than what lay between the entrance and The Prison.

Eventually, the young Latina found herself in one of the waiting rooms. There were a lot of adults there, as well as some old people. Unimpressed, Santana was about to leave when she noticed a little girl in the corner of the room. She seemed to be about Santana's age, though that was where the similarities stopped. The other girl seemed to be crying…

Santana was going to leave, but something made her stop. Of course, she had seen plenty of crying people in her life, but she never really cared. If anything, she thought they were weak for it. After all, if another kid caught you crying in Lima Heights, you would probably get beaten up. So… why didn't she want to leave? There was something about this girl… Santana didn't want her to be sad.

Stalking over to the crying blonde, Santana stopped in front of her and barked, "Hey!"

The other girl sniffed in response and lifted her head. And then, Santana found herself staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. For a moment, words escaped her, but she quickly recovered and asked, "Are you here all alone?"

Blue-eyes shook her head.

Santana frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Blue-eyes sniffed and stared down at her hands. When she did finally speak, it was in a very small voice, "My Daddy is sick… he has to get a pending tony."

Blinking, Santana tilted her head in confusion and asked, "A what?"

"A pending tony," blue-eyes said again.

Santana frowned and scrunched up her face. Mouthing the words over and over again, she finally realized what the girl must have meant. "You mean an appendectomy?"

Blue-eyes nodded. "Yea, that. He said he hurt a lot in his tummy, so he had to come here… he was really hurt." Tear's sparkled in the other girl's eyes, "Is my Daddy gonna die?"

The Latina crawled up on the chair next to the other girl and sighed. "I dunno. But I do know that a lot of Doctors are probably trying to save your Daddy," she replied kindly. "My Papa is a Doctor, so maybe he is in there with your Dad. He's a really good Doctor."

The little blonde girl nodded and wiped her eyes. "Okay… thanks, um… sorry. I don't know your name."

"I'm Santana. Who're you?"

"Santana? Oh, that's so pretty. And it has Santa in it!" The blonde smiled for the first time since Santana had met her, and it lit up the whole room. "My name's Brittany S. Pierce."

Santana crinkled her nose, "Huh… I guess I never really thought about that. Most kids just call me Satan."

Brittany giggled, "I like Santana better than Satan."

Grinning, the Latina said, "Well, Brittany, it's nice to meet you… I like you a lot more than other kids I know."

At the compliment, Brittany beamed brightly. "I like you too, Santana. You're funny."

"So, Brittany, how come you were sitting here all alone?" Santana asked.

The blonde shrugged, "My Mommy said she had to leave for a little bit, but she was gonna be back soon."

This caused Santana to seethe. What kind of parent would leave their kid alone in a room full of strangers? At least her Mama and Papa always knew where she was… or, well, they would if she didn't sneak off.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Brittany asked, "How come you're all alone?"

"I'm not. My Papa is doing Doctor stuff here. But I was bored so I thought I'd explore a bit," she snapped, feeling a bit defensive about the question.

"Oh, okay." Brittany looked down at her hands for a moment, feeling slightly hurt at Santana's tone.

Noting the sudden sadness that radiated from the blonde, Santana sighed. "Sorry Britt. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Feeling better, Brittany nodded and hugged the other girl. "I forgive you," she replied. Santana stiffened at the contact and squirmed out of the embrace.

"Cool… look, I'm not really much of a hugger. Actually, I really don't like being touched," Santana muttered.

Brittany shrugged, though the smile never left her face. "Well, I'll try not to hug you… but I really like hugs, so no promises," she giggled.

Normally, Santana would have made a mean comment to that, but she actually liked this girl. And she didn't want to say hurtful things to her. So instead, she just opted for silence.

Slightly uncomfortable with the silence, Brittany asked, "So, umm… Santana, do you have any pets?"

The Latina nodded, "I have a pit bull named Brute, and a black cat named Jaguar."

Brittany gasped excitedly, "I have a kitty too! My Mommy just bought me a kitten, and I named him Lord Tubbington because he's so fat."

Before she could stop herself, Santana drawled, "That's a stupid name for a cat."

"No it's not!" Brittany exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loud as one of the adults nearby shushed them.

Guilt bit into Santana, and she plucked at her shirt uncomfortably. "You're right, sorry… I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean it."

Brittany nodded, as if she expected no less than an apology. "It's okay." Peering around, she leaned in and whispered, "I'm a little worried about Lord Tubbington though."

"How come?" the Latina asked curiously.

"Even though he's really young, I think Lord Tubbington has started smoking… I don't have any proof yet, but I keep finding used cigarettes near my house."

Santana stared at the other girl. Was she insane or just stupid? …though, it was a little bit endearing. In Lima Heights, the kids didn't really play games with each other, so it was refreshing to meet someone with such an active imagination. After a moment, she replied, "Well, umm… sorry to hear that. Are you sure it's not one of your parents, though?"

Brittany shook her head, "No. I know Mommy and Daddy don't smoke, 'cause I asked them. And Lord Tubbington is all that's left."

"…right."

The blonde smiled brightly, "You're the first person to believe me about Lord Tubbington. Mommy and Daddy think I'm just playing, and all of my friends call me stupid for thinking it." Shyly, Brittany glanced up at Santana between her long lashes. "Do you wanna be friends, Santana?"

Surprised by the question, Santana stared at the girl next to her. The Latina didn't really have any friends, because all of the kids in her class at school feared her, and all of the kids who lived in her neighborhood were all mean like her. This girl just seemed… genuine. Giving a warm smile of her own, Santana nodded, "I would like that, Brittany."

"Santana!"

Both girls snapped their heads over to the front of the waiting room, where a Latina woman was standing with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. Immediately, Santana knew she was in trouble. "Uh oh…"

The woman tapped her foot impatiently and said, "Do you know how worried I was? Neither I nor your Papa knew where you were. Santana Lopez, you are in so much trouble. Now come, we've got to get home. And don't let me ever catch you wandering off like that again."

Santana immediately hopped off the chair and muttered, "I gotta go. Bye Brittany."

Before she could even take two steps though, the blonde caught her arm and said, "Wait! Will I see you again?"

Santana never promised something that would not come true. So she meant every word when she said, "We'll see each other again."

Brittany only tightened her grip on Santana's arm. "Promise?" she asked, holding out her other hand with her pinky up.

Chuckling, Santana locked pinkies with Brittany and said, "Promise."

* * *

 **So, I'm planning to write a series of one shots all centered on how Brittany and Santana first meet. They will all be different, have varying ages and plots. But you can be certain they will be filled with Brittana adorableness. The rating is susceptible to change, and it might even be M at some point, if I decide to go with an idea of mine for one of the ways they meet.**

 **I wanted to write a fluffy little Brittana fanfic, so I did. When I started this, I had no idea what I was going to write. So, sorry if this looks like word vomit to you at all, but I really like it. Please review, and I'll try to put out the next one shot soon.**


End file.
